The Start of a Pokemon Journey
by merchiewnnabe
Summary: OC!A young boy starts his journey to fulfill his dreams and become a Pokemon Master.With his starter,Torchic and his newfound friends,they discover the wonderful world of pokemon in the new region of Hitodom.It's Pokemon but lots of its is original.Pls. r
1. A Forest Trek

_**I suck at making disclaimers….the usual implies in this pokemon fanfiction.I do not own pokemon or any media and companies related to it…but someday I will!!!Mwahahahaha….er….enjoy the story…Please review and be honest.Leave constructive criticism if you wish….This is the first fic I posted here so be patient….**_

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of rubber scraping against the rough earth was drowned out by the sounds of leaves rustling,the gentle whispers of the distant gusts,and the calls of wild Pokemon in the bowels of the forests and jungles around.The clear stretch of forget-me-not blue sky and the bright glowing orb that was the sun hung lazily above the land.High above the forests,a pidgey,a miniature pidgeon-like creature with mahogany and cream feathers glided with the breezes.Down below it spotted a single human figure trotting down a beaten path that was like a river of soil between the two clusters of forests on either side.The figure's walk and demeanor simply screamed utter confidence.The small bird flew in for a closer look and fluttered a reasonable distance from the human.He was laden down with a single bag that bulged in such a way that would suggest that he was Pokemon trainer going on his Pokemon journey.Odds and ends stuck out at strange places from the boy's rucksack and bits and pieces of this and that poked out of the unzipped pockets.A number of weird-looking,metallic balls were clipped to his belt.Each one had a large,silver button and an ebony line running across it.The line divided it into a side that was a fiery,vermillion red and one said that was pure,ivory white – A _Pokeball_.

As the boy walked along the rough path,the pidgey moved in for a closer look.Tufts of black-brown hair lay messy and flat on his head.The few bangs that fell over his forehead shook as he strutted down the way.He had prominent ears,nose,and a bright rosy flush in his cheeks.His eyes glistened in the sunlight and the optical human portals lead to the heart of a childish and carefree individual.His gave off an aura of complete optimism – an ideal trait for the beginning Pokemon trainer.

As he strolled down the forest's own little thoroughfare,there was a rustling of bushes.The winged Pokemon immediately reacted and disappeared in a flash.As the source of the rustling moved closer to the path,the boy tensed up,hoping that it would be something worth catching.

Out of the clump of bushes and leaves popped out a small,cute creature.It had a perfectly round body in a bright,cerulean blue color.Tiny ears popped out of the top of it's body,which also serves as it's head,and small fat feet were visible below the large orb that was it's body.Large,innocent eyes stared up at the boy as the wee beast lugged the enormous tip of it's tail,same in appearance to it's body-the same size,shape,and color but it jingled in a way that made you think it was a water balloon.

"An Azurill!"the boy exclaimed as he whipped out a mechanical device with a screen on it out of his jacket pocket as the small Pokemon's watery eyes stared up at him,apparently bemused and interested at the same time.

"**Azuril**l" the device stated in a digital voice. "**The baby form of Marill,the water mouse Pokemon.This pokemon's tail which is about as big as it's body contains fats and nutrients that the pokemon requires to grow.This pokemon can be seen bouncing and playing on its big,rubbery tail.**"

"Cool!"the boy cried brightly,stuffing the gizmo into his coat and taking off a Pokeball from his belt. "I'm gonna catch it!!!"

As soon as the Azurill saw what the human figure before it was clutching in his grasp,it made a mad dash for the bushes and vanished into the medley of twigs and leaves(this was rather difficult for it because it had to lug it's gigantic tail.).The boy dashed after it,diving into the forests like a predator after it's prey.

It was rather hard for him to locate the Pokemon because it was so tiny.It could've easily hidden in any nook and cranny of the large mixture of oak and elm and pine.He looked in all directions and poked his head into several bushes and ferns,but the luck he ws awaiting never came.He conceded defeat,turned on his heel and headed back for the path,slightly disappointed he never got what he wanted.As he reemerged from the trees,he saw the same Azurill trotting down the path,skipping happily and probably thinking that it escaped the would-be trainer.Smiling once again,leaving no trace of the disappointment a few moments before,the boy clutched the Pokeball even more tightly and slowly crept up behind the sweet,unsuspecting victim.When he was close enough,his shadow loomed over the tiny creature.Wondering what happened to the sunlight it was basking in,the Azurill turned around,dragging it's tail.

"YOU'RE MINE,AZURILL!!!"the boy cried triumphantly,tossing the ball at the creature.

Azurill merely stared blankly as the trainer threw the Pokeball at it.The Pokeball bounced off Azurill's spherical body and landed on the hard earth.Azurill looked up at the boy,befuddled.The boy looked flabbergasted.Pokeballs only did that when the Pokemon you were attempting to capture already had a trainer of its own…so meaning……

"AZURILL!!!"

The boy turned his head to the source of the voice.A boy,slightly older was running up the path towards him and the round,blue animal.The Azurill leaped cheerfully into the air and ran towards the other boy.He was slightly older and a head taller.He had jet black hair that stuck up in random directions and his body was tall and lanky.

The Azurill jumped up into its owner arms and hopped up to settle itself on the boy's head,its tail dangling precariously from where it stood.

"Thank you for finding my Azurill,"the taller boy said,his face splitting in a smile.He held out a hand for the shorter boy to shake. "My name's Nichol…and you are...?"

"Paolo,"the shorter one said,shaking hands with the taller one. "So are you a Pokemon trainer too?"he added eagerly.His question was so direct and straightforward that it shocked Nichol somewhat.

After regaining his composure and trying to balance his Azurill on his head,Nichol nodded. "Water's my specialty."he told Paolo,beaming proudly.

"Wanna battle?"

Again,his request was so direct that the taller boy looked slightly taken aback.

"Sure,why not?'he replied,shrugging.

The two boys stood a few feet away from each other on the old forest path,Nichol's Azurill watching from the sidelines.Paolo grinded his teeth as he pondered over which of his few Pokemon he should use first.They had decided three-on-three which was good because that was how many Pokemon he had captured so far.His eyebrows moved together as he took one Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Go…TORCHIC!!!"

A small,chicken-like Pokemon hurled out of Paolo's Pokeball.It had feathers in a tangerine-marigold hue and three enormous feathers sticking up from it's head.It looked back at it's trainer uncertainly as it clicked it's small beak.

"You can do it,Torchic!"Paolo cheered reassuringly.

Nichol sneered slightly as he eyed his opponent's choice.

"Torchic,eh?"he grasped a Pokeball tightly in his hand and tossed it up in the air. "I choose you…STARYU!!!"

A brown star-shaped Pokemon came out.It had a gold metal encasing the center of it's body with a fiery,scarlet,circular core embedded in the middle.

"_HYAH!!!"_Staryu cried…despite the fact that it had no mouth

Paolo,intrigued,took out his Pokedex once again and flipped open the mechanical device.

"**Staryu**"it said."**The star-shaped Pokemon.It is said that this Pokemon communicates with the stars in the sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body.If parts of its body are torn,this Pokemon simply regenerates the limbs and missing pieces.**"

"Okay,Torchic…they may have the type advantage but that doesn't mean we can't win!"Paolo cried confidently while hastily stuffing his gizmo back into his pocket. "Fire spin,Torchic!"he ordered.

The little chick Pokemon conjured up a bright,flaming inferno out of nowhere and it began to spin around,forming a spiral shape that started to expand towards Staryu,who seemed vaguely unimpressed.

"Water gun,Staryu!"Nichol cried.

Staryu leaped up in the air and shot a torrent of water out of the tip of its topmost limb at the blazing vortex.The liquid immediately doused the flames,causing smoke to go billowing up into the atmosphere in small gray clouds.Torchic fluttered its small,stubby wings in an unsure manner as Staryu fell back to earth,looking coolly intimidating.

_"HYAH!!!"_it cried again.

"Don't give up,Torchic!"Paolo said,balling his fists. "Try a tackle!!!"

Torchic started running towards Staryu,quickly gaqining speed,it's head pointed in the direction of the star-shape Pokemon..Tinay clouds of dusts floated up as Torchic bolted towards its opponent.Just when Torchic was about to collide with Staryu headfirst,Nichol's pokemon jumped into the air and shot another raging column of water at Paolo's Pokemon,knocking to the ground with a loud THUD.Torchic struggled to get up but to no avail.It had drained most of it's energy in the battle,being a very young starter.Staryu had won.

"Return,Torchic."Paolo mumbled as a beam of red light shot out of the Pokeball he was holding and summoned Torchic back.

"Great job,Staryu!"Nichol said happily,throwing his arms around his Pokemon.Azurill jumped up and down at the sidelines,eager to see how the battle would progress.

Paolo struggled with himself for a moment as he tried to decide which of his two Pokemon to use next.Finally,he unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and sent it flying across the gap between him and his opponent.

A tiny pokemon appeared.It had a round circular body that also seemed to double as its head seeing as two,tiny,scarlet eyes and a mouth were etched upon it.It had two large,flat feet that came in a deep,purple majesty hue similar to that of its body.Five or six,long leaves were protruding from it's scalp which made the growth of greenery appear like hair.The creature jumped up and down enthusiastically,apparently excited about the battle.

"You can do it,Oddish!!!"Paolo said loudly and happily.

"_Oddish,odd,odd!!!"_the purple pokemon replied in a deep throaty voice.

Nichol scratched his head thoughtfully as he looked up and down at the bouncing weed pokemon,examining it with a small frown etched on his face.Finally,he pulled out a Pokeball from his small rucksack(much,MUCH smaller than Paolo's)and threw it up in the air.The Pokeball burst open and a Pokemon that looked similar to Azurill,except larger,came out.It had a cerulean blue body that was shaped like an oblate-spheroid.It had two,large mouse ears perched upon the top of its body,right above its small face.It had short,stubby,fingerless arms and flat feet.Its tail was a long,crooked black line and at the tip of the tail was a round blue ball that shook even with no movement around to disturb it.

"_Marill,marill!!_!"the pokemon said.

Once again,Paolo managed to materialize his Pokedex into the palm of his head as he listened to what the little machine had to say about this creature.

"**Marill**"it said in that strange,digital voice. "**The Water Mouse Pokemon,evolved from Azurill.When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream,this Pokemon wraps its tail around the trunk of tree.Its tail is flexible and configured to stretch.**"

Paolo smirked as he put the device away.

"Marill,eh?"he said,a boyish,ear-to-ear grin implanting itself on his face."Grass has an advantage against water!Go oddish!!!

Oddish leapt at its trainers command and began to prance about the field of battle,tirelessly,not realizing that it hasn't been given a proper command to attack yet.Marill stood there,wary but not knowing what to expect.

"Try a Poison Powder attack!"Paolo bellowed,quite confident that he would win this round.

The leaves on Oddish began to sway in a strange manner as they sprayed and emitted a glittering,purple dust all around.The powder gathered and clustered,forming clouds of toxins around the blue,aquatic mouse.

"Don't breathe it in,Marill!"Nichol warned. "Use Defense Curl!"

Marill obliged and tucked its short arms and feet in towards its body and curled up into a small ball.The powder hovered and danced I shimmering formations around Marill but couldn't penetrate its defensive mode.Oddish paused in its tracks and watched in a disappointed manner as the poison failed to get into Marill's system.Oddish stuck out a lip and pouted so that the similarities between it and its owner were suddenly striking.

"Okay,Marill,use Rollout!!!"Nichol shouted,more loudly than necessary.

Marill remained in its curled up state.Then,all of a sudden,its whole entire body began spinning rapidly like a ball or a wheel of sorts.Clouds of dust and earth rose up as the Pokemon skidded down the path towards Oddish,who looked like it was questioning the situation.The aquatic creature's balled-up form slammed into Oddish,knocking the weed-type backwards.Marill's form bounced high up into the air and fell down with immense speed,colliding with Oddish,pushing it against the ground.The force of the attack nearly put it out for the count.It looked like Marill was going to win as it uncurled itself,revealing its unscathed form while Oddish was somewhat battered and covered in a few bruises.But the grass pokemon looked determined as it picked itself up and faced its challenger.

"Can you still battle,Oddish?"Paolo asked,concerned.

Oddish nodded its whole body vigorously.

"Okay then,"Paolo cried. "If you're not giving up then so am I!Sleep Powder!!!"

Oddish began to sway the large leaves once again and this time,puffs of glistening blue powder came out,surrounding Marill in all directions before it could react.It was too late.Marill had breathed in the powder and was now spread out on the dirt path,fast asleep.

"YESSS!!!"Paolo yelled triumphantly,flailing his arms in the air with oddish happily bouncing at his feet. "We won the second round!"he exclaimed victoriously.

Nichol couldn't help but smirk at Paolo's overly-optimistic cheering.He whipped out a Pokeball and called Marill back.

"Good job,Marill."he murmured as he stored the Pokeball and put it back in his bagpack.

Paolo summoned Oddish back to its Pokeball,saying it deserved a long rest.They were tied.They both had one a round each.So this last match would decide who would emerge the victor and who the pathetic loser would be.He gripped his last Pokeball tightly.He would have to depend on the only Pokemon he had left.

"Go…SQUIRTLE!!!"he shouted as the Pokeball flew from his hand and released the Pokemon.

A Pokemon that looked like a miniature turtle appeared.It had a shell that encased most of its body with the head,short limbs and curled-up tail protruding from the holes that were drilled in it.The bottom half was a bright,vibrant canary yellow while the top half was a dull maroon.It's skin was a fair,light blue and its tail ended in a coil.

"_Squirtle,squirt!!!"_it said in a low,scratchy tone.

"I'm counting on you,Squirtle!"Paolo called."I know you can do it!"

Squirtle nodded,hoping it wouldn't let its trainer down.

"Go for it…POLITOED!!!"Nichol shouted,tossing a Pokeball.

A frog-like creature emerged.It's skin was a light emerald green and it had a single hair popping out from its head,ending in a curl.It had short arms with three,tiny,rounded fngers and the three toes at the end of each of its long legs were also large and bulbous and in a darker shamrock green.It had an enormous mouth and gigantic eyes that seemed to protrude from its skull.A simple,spiral pattern was placed on its stomach.

And yet again,Paolo flipped open his Pokedex.

"**Politoed,the frog pokemon.The curled hair atop this Pokemon's head proves its status as king.the longer and curlier the hair,the more respect it gains from its peers.**"

"Okay,Politoed…let's end this now!"Nichol ordered earnestly. "Water Gun!!!"

Politoed opened its humongous mouth and shot a raging torrent of water towards Squirtle but Paolo was ready.

"Squirtle,Withdraw!!!"Paolo commanded.

The tiny turtle pokemon immediately tucked itself in its shell.Its head,limbs,and tails were safely inside the solid mass of shell.The column of water splashed violently against Squirtle's shell and sent it flying through the air above them all.Azurill seemed interested in watching it soar through midair.When Squirtle's shell was directly above Nichol's Politoed,Paolo grinned and cried out, "Okay,Squirtle…Skull Bash!!!"

Squirtle popped out from within the confines of its shell and started to speed abruptly towards earth,its head aimed at Politoed.Nichol reacted unexpectedly.

"Bubblebeam!!!"Nichol shouted.

Translucent orbs appeared around Politoeds miniature hands,emitting a faint white glow.Politoed pointed its hands up at the live projectile crashing towards it,took aim,and fired.Semi-solid bubbles the size of tennis balls shot out of Politoed's shimmering spheres and towards Squirtle.The bubbles collided into Squirtle all at once…some blinding it,some pestering its focus.In defense,Squirtle started waving its arms around,trying in vain to pop the many bubbles and losing its concentration on the attack it was supposed to be doing.Squirtle crashed onto the cold,hard soil and gave Politoed a begrudging look.

"Okay….that didn't work…."Paolo stated miserably as Squirtle stood up and posed in a fighting stance.

"Finish it off with a Doubleslap!!!"Nichol said coolly.

Politoed practically ran towards Squirtle,who was taken by surprise as the frog began to violently and brutally slap its face with its stubby-fingered hands.Loud smacking sounds could be heard each time Politoed's slap made contact with Squirtle's face.One…two…..three….ten…eleven times.Politoed had struck the poor reptilian pokemon eleven painful times.Squirtle looked as thought it was trying to prevent itself from falling to the ground and losing the match but its efforts were in vain.Squirtle collapsed in a dead faint.

Politoed and Azurill were both hopping up and down like a pair of demented rabbits as they hurried to their trainer.Azurill climbed on top of Nichol's head and Politoed wrapped its arms around the boy's leg.Nichol gave his pokemon a small smile and rubbed its head affectionately.

Paolo called his Squirtle back and smiled.He knew Squirtle had done its best.He walked over to Nichol and extended his hand towards the other trainer as a sign of no hard feelings.

"That was a great match,"Paolo commented,grinning broadly,his palm still open,ready to shake the taller boy's hand.

Nichol looked down at Paolo's hand uncertainly and finally returned the gesture.Paolo saw a lame attempt to smile on Nichol.It was like he wasn't proud of the way he won the match….like it could've gone better…


	2. Tough as Steelix

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a happy-go-lucky,little,cerulean-blue Azurill that was bouncing happily on its trainers head…threatening to give the poor boy a permanent headache.A bright noon sun shone brightly upon the two boys strolling down an old dirt path,dividing the great forest of wild pokemon around them.A few pidgey soared high above them into the great,periwinkle,cloudless sky and a few butterfree - a butterfly-like creature with black and white,patterned wings,purple bodies,great red eyes,miniscule,teal hands and elongated,flat feet - hovered past.Nichol stared dreamily into space(paying absolutely no attention to the fact that he might be allowing his pokemon to crack his skull open like a coconut)as they walked along.Paolo stifled several yawns,his back arched downwards due to the immense size of his baggage that was about to squash him any minute.Using his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of the sunlight,Nichol looked up at the midday sky.

"Yup….it should be time for lunch…"he said,dropping his bag to the earth,causing dust and dirt to fly.Azurill eagerly stepped off his head.

Paolo's stomach rumbled loudly.He clutched it tightly.He hadn't eaten that morning.Nichol laughed as he began to sort out boxes of food out from his rucksack.It was a wonder how something so small could contain so much.

'I'm guessing you're hungry too?"Nichol stated,grinning.

Paolo nodded weakly as he watched Nichol open a box of pork and rice.

"If you're planning to be a Pokemon Master,you should at least have some money and food on you…"Nichol told him as he opened a jar full of odd-looking,brown chunks and poured them into a small bowl.

Paolo didn't reply but continued to stare intently and enviously at Nichol's stash of food.

Nichol chuckled as he handed the bowl of brown chunkcs to Azurill,who started munching happily on them.

"Don't worry…I'm willing to share…."Nichol said reassuringly,opening up another container holding chicken,noodles,and rice and handing it to Paolo who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks."Paolo said in a muffled voice as he started to devour the chicken like some savage barbarian.

Nichol rolled his eyes,shrugged,and began to start on his meal.

Earlier that day,they had just met(thanks to Nichol's overly-playful Azurill)and now they were both going on their journeys around the Pokemon world together(mainly because Paolo nagged the taller boy).They had battled that morning as well.Nichol had won(Paolo thought it as rather unfair seeing as he had just started his life as a trainer a couple of days ago and Nichol had been going on about it in five or six months)but Paolo wasn't big on grudges so things were cool between them.Paolo was on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master and his first stop was the Everdens Gym.

They had finished lunch and had "discretely" stuffed the wrappers into Paolo's bag,which was almost filled to maximum capacity.The two of them continued the quest to Everdens with Azurill trotting happily alongside them,its bulbous tail trailing after it.Nichol whipped out a magazine entitled 'A Trainer's Tribune',which featured the various techniques expert trainers used on their pokemon to make them stronger and tougher,out of his bagpack.His eyes darted back and forth as though watching a tennis rally.Paolo hummed merrily to himself as they strolled along.A few Murkrow – odd,ebony birds with large beaks and pointed feathers – cawed and crooned high up in the branches of the trees.Nichol had started muttering something about 'advanced hydrokinetic techniques for marine-types' when Paolo asked, "What kind of gym do they have in Everdens?".

Looking up with a frown embedded onto his face.He bit his lip thoughtfully and said,in a sort of struggling tone, "They use water types there….".He sounded somewhat depressed as he said it and resumed to his reading,burying his head in the magazine.

Paolo's eyes widened and his smile stretched as he chorused keenly, "Ohhhh….maybe you should challenge the gym leader there…You know,to test your skills as a water-type trainer."

Nichol's frown deepened even more.

"I'd rather not…"he muttered in something barely more audible than a whisper.

Fortunately for Nichol,before Paolo could interrogate him in an annoying,childlike way,something that completely caught their attention fluttered into view.It had a long,coiled needle for a mouth,a small,chrome body,big,innocent,powder-blue eyes,and long,black antennae and black edges to its large,prominent,colorful and vibrant wings – a Beautifly.It was flying towards them as it came closer into view,gracefully and acrobatically.Automatically mesmerized by the appearance of a new Pokemon,Paolo whipped out his Pokedex.

"**Beautifly,the butterfly pokemon.It has a long snout like a coiled needle,which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers.This pokemon rides the spring winds as it flits around,gathering pollen.**"

Closing it and stuffing it carelessly into his pockets,Paolo exclaimed, "I wanna catch it!"

"But it's so pretty!"Nichol said,clapping his hands together. "I want it!!!"

Paolo protested loudly.As the two of them were arguing,a girl came running up the path after Beautifly.She stopped in her tracks as she watched the two boys quarrel.Paolo and Nichol quieted down when they took notice to the person in the midst of their presence.She was a pretty girl – tall,but a bit shorter than Nichol,with wavy,dark,mahogany hair bundled up into the ponytail at the back of her head and shimmering hazel-brown eyes.The look on her face suggested confusion as she stared at the two boys with arched eyebrows.Beautifly hovered down slowly and rested on her head gently and quietly.It stared at the two boys inquisitively.Paolo smiled.He saw this as an opportunity to make a new friend…and possibly redeem himself by winning another pokemon battle….

"Hi!I'm Paolo!What's your name?"he said brightly,displaying his knack for embarrassing open-mindedness.

The girl,like Nichol when he first met Paolo,was taken aback by how direct his introduction was.

"…er…I'm Wenona…"she said,sounding bemused.

"Oh…okay…I'm Nichol.Is that your Beautifly?"Nichol gestured to the winged pokemon atop her head,showing of its brightly-colored sings in shades of yellow,blue,and red.

"Yup,"she said,sounding proud.She distinctly heard Nichol mutter 'darn' under his breath.She raised her eyebrows once again. "Er…so what are you guys doing out her in the forest?"

"Oh…we're on our way to Everdens City!"Paolo explained keenly,his eyes twinkling. "I'm going to win the gym badge there and become a Pokemon Master.Nichol here wants to become a great water pokemon Trainer…er…is that right?"he said,confused,turning to Nichol for help.

Nichol forced a small smile and gave a small nod.

"Is that so?"Wenona said,half-laughing…sounding somewhat skeptic as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well…I don't exactly have a goal in this life…but right now,I'm looking for a Jigglypuff.I've heard people say in the next town that they've spotted a few down here."She had said all of this very fast.

The two boys looked at each other with mouths as large as gaping holes then back at the girl,who was smiling in a fairly clueless manner,obviously completely unaware and oblivious to just how abruptly she could speak.

"er…why a Jogglypuff?"Nichol asked tentatively.

"Because they're so cuuuuute!!!"she squeaked loudly,hugging herself. "I LOVE cute pokemon….just like my Beautifly!!!"Her Beautifly fluttered delicately above her head,appreciating the praise from its master.

"Okayyyy…"Paolo said uncertainly,straing at the girl with something between wonder and disbelief. "Do you want us to help you look for one???"he questioned enthusiastically,bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Judging by the look on Wenona's face,she was quite surprised by the boy's sudden urge to help someone he had just met.They had only known each other for,what,three minutes?Apparently,shame was something Paolo wasn't born with.

"Well…if you want to…"she said,shrugging half-heartedly. "But why?"

"Well,since you're going off to capture a new Pokemon,I might find something worth catching too!!!"Paolo explained in a cheery way. "Besides,I heard that Jigglypuff are really elusive so this might be a challenge for a soon-to-be Pokemon Master!!!"

"Well…okay…"Wenona said,still sounding a bit shocked.

The sun's cheery warmth and light was blocked out by a passing cloud of cotton fluff.The forests was still full of the sounds of nature as the three new friends trekked along the path through the large woodlands.Wenona was happy that she made new friends who were happy to help her out(well…Paolo was simply ecstatic….Nichol was a bit reluctant but was willing to help search for the pokemon).Beautifly glided with the breezes high above them and Azurill trotted by their side,completely elated about the fact that they made a new friend.Nichol had brought out _A Trainer's Tribune_ once again and reimbursed his interest in an article on Prima,a famous water pokemon trainer.Wenona was inhaling the sweet smell of the different flowers around them,blossoming to the instincts of springtime,seeming utterly content with everything.Paolo was practically skipping ahead of them,ready to catch the next worthy pokemon he across.

They passed by a small pond – clear,fresh,unpolluted spring water flowing gently and calmly…occasionally interrupted by the splashing of Magikarp and Poliwag.Magikarp looked like a small red fish with yellow fins and a large,open mouth.Poliwag was a small,blue pokemon with a round body.It had a tiny,carnation pink mouth,large,innocent eyes,flat feet,a long,fin-like tail and a spiral pattern on its stomach.Weeds and cocktail plants sprouted on the edges of the shore which were mainly rocks and sand.Beauifly moved in for a closer look at the happy water pokemon but a Poliwag popped out of the water and sprayed a small water gun attack at it,immediately causing Beautifly to glide away.Azurill scampered across the pond's edge,amused by the antics of the pokemon.

"They're water pokemon!Aren't you going to catch them,Nichol?"Paolo said,watching a Poliwag doing some sort of a jig on a flat rock in the middle of the pond.

"I already have Politoed…and I have lots of Magikarp in a fish tank at home."the taller boy replied idly,not looking up from his magazine.

"The Poliwag are so cute!!!"Wenona exclaimed sweetly as she watched one do a little tap dance.Azurill giggled.

Paolo got out his Pokedex.

"**Poliwag,the tadpole pokemon.This Pokemon has very thin skin.It is possible to see this pokemon's spiral innards right through its spiral skin.Despite its thinness,however,the skin is also very flexible.Sharp fangs bounce right off it.**"

"Okay..that was a bit too much information…"Wenona said,frowning and looking slightly disgusted.

Suddenly,the ground began to vibrate.Large ripples appeared in the pond;pebbles on the ground began to shake and stutter;pidgey and spearow began to flock out of nearby trees.The earth began to jerk even more.It was like an earthquake!!!Poliwag leaped back into the water.The earth started to vibrate even more violently and furiously.It was like the core of the earth was exasperated in such a manner.The three of them tried to stand up but ended up falling over again.Azurill began crying loudly,wailing over the noise of panicked pokemon racing out of the forest and the sounds of rocks and earth plates scraping together.Pokemon started running out of the jungles in stampedes.A Vileplume- a large,purple pokemon with large,maroon petals sprouting from its head- bolted by.Unexpectedly,a large oak tree's trunk cracked from the brutal shuddering and came crashing down,about to flatten the flower pokemon!

"Run,Vileplume!"Wenona cried,doubled up on the rocky shore.

But the flower-type was too scared to move.The humongous tree was about to fall on it any second!Paolo took out a Pokeball and threw it towards the tree.

"Go,Torchic!Flamethrower,now!!!"he commanded.

Torchic emerged from the confines of its Pokeball and shot a pilar of flames from its beak.The inferno reached the falling tree and began to spread on its wooden frame,burning every square inch of it.The flames roared and crackled as the earth rumbled and shook.Finally,the flames vanished,leaving nothing left of the oak but ashes which showered upon Vileplume.The flower pokemon leaped happily and smiled at the group before running away,unscathed.

"W-what's happening?"Wenona cried as she stumbled again.

The earth was trembling even more wildly now.They could hear the scraping and scratching of rocks and boulders beneath the earth's surface.Trees in the forests fell down and collapsed as they were uprooted from the dry land.Flying pokemon flocked out of the forests and the land-dwellers fled in droves,ignoring the presence of the humans.Just when it seemed that the quaking couldn't get any worse,the pond before them suddenly exploded!Huge splashes of water went flying out!Huge cracks formed in the terrain that was once drenched in H20.Poliwag and a few Magikarp went rocketing through the air.

"Poliwag!"Nichol yelled,catching the poor tadpole pokemon in his arms with Azurill propped up on his head.

They were all knocked over ad a huge Pokemon burst forth from the rocky earth that was once the pond.It was a huge rock pokemon that was so overwhelmingly large that there was no doubt that it must've caused the earthquake by burrowing under the surface of the ground.It was around 30 feet long and its body was composed of boulder-like formations bunched together.The outer surface as hard and as solid as steel with gigantic spikes poking out from random spots.It had an enormous,irregular head with a prominent jaw.The tip of its tail emained underground as it loomed over them menacingly.Nervously clutching his Pokedex,Paolo looked for information about this threatening creature.

"**Steelix,the iron snake pokemon.This pokemon hangs on to the face of its foe,using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs,then injects its prey with its poison barb.Steelix lives further under the ground than its pre-evolved from,Onix.**"

"Somehow,that information doesn't seem so reassuring…"Nichol said timidly,holding both Poliwag and Azurill in his arms as he stared up at the huge being.

"Well…what is it doing here if it lives under the earth's crust?"Wenona questioned in a way that seemed like a giant,hideous pokemon with immense power wasn't overshadowing them at the moment like a predator eyeing its prey.

"M-maybe it wants to play?"Paolo suggested fearfully.

Suddenly,the Steelix rammed its giant head onto the ground,sending all of them flying.Dust rose and billowed in clouds as the Steelix butted its head onto the earth,making it vibrate and crack once again.The three of them were airborne for a moment and then crashed face-first into the dirt.Poliwag and Azurill crashed into Wenona's Beautifly,knowking it out fot he in dirt and small bruises,Paolo,Nichol,and Wenona picked themselves up and looked at the giant creature moving towards them.There was something in its facial expression that suggested hunger.It opened its mouth wide,exposing a few rows of sharp,pointed teeth.

"Something tells me this Steelix isn't messing around…"Wenona said,backing away slowly with the boys.

"Then we'll have to fight it off!"Nichol said bravely yet stupidly.He whipped out four pokeballs from his rucksack and hurled them up into the air. "Help us out….Staryu and Politoed…Marill….Totodile!!!"

Staryu,Politoed,Marill and a new Pokemon neither Wenona nor Paolo had ever seen before popped out and were ready to battle.It looked like small,miniature crocodile – it had a large snout and jaw with rows of pointed teeth that rivaled Steelix's;big baby-ish eyes stuck out from its head,glistening in the light;it had stock,compacted arms that it flailed around happily and large thighs with flat feet that danced about showing how hyperactive the pokemon was;four,triangular,scarlet spikes trailed down from its head to the tip of its stunted tail;a canary yellow collar pattern stretched across its chest.Totodile jumped about around the other pokemon like some immature child.It was Pokedex time for Paolo.

"**Totodile,the big jaw pokemon.Despite the smallness of its body,its jaws are very powerful.While it might think it is just playfully nipping,its bit has enough power to cause serious injury.**"

"Ohhh….look at all the water pokemon!!!"Wenona exclaimed sweetly,forgetting about the Steelix for a moment as she admired Nichol's pokemon.

"Steelix evolves from an Onix and Onix is a rock type,"Nichol explained earnestly. "And water weakens rock-type pokemon"

Paolo's face brightened with realization.He took out a Pokeball and chucked it high up into the air. "Go,Squirtle!!!"

The tiny turtle-like pokemon popped up from its Pokeball in a flash of white light.It looked ready and able for any battle thrown at it as it lined up with Nichol's collection of water-types.Wenona followed suite and took out a Pokeball from within the deep pockets of her jacket and propelled it with her hand,it went spinning in the air and a fish-like pokemon came flying out.

It was a medium-sized pokemon that looked very much like a goldfish.It had a ruffled fin and tails with golden,swirl patterns marked upon them.It had thick,tangerine lips and large,vivid,teal blue eyes.A large pointed horn stuck out from its forehead.Since it was a fish pokemon.It flopped about helplessly on the ground.Paolo and Nichol stared at the chosen pokemon of their new friend.Wenona watched,a bit embarrassed as her pokemon attempted in vain to slash in nonexistent water.

"Return,Goldeen…"Wenona muttered,her face flushing crimson as a beam of red light shot out of the Pokeball she was clutching,summoning Goldeen back.

Tired of watching the three trainers bicker and babble amongst themselves,Steelix decided it was time to attack.It lunged its hard-as-diamond,tough-as-steel body at the group,making a furious roaring noise.

"Water Gun attack!!!"Paolo and Nichol cried in unison.

Staryu,Totodile,Politoed,Marill,and Squirtle began spraying showers of water at Steelix in one go.The water spouts fused together forming one,huge deluge aimed at Steelix.The five water pokemon shot as hard and as much as they could but the evolved form of Onix seemed to be unwavered by the sudden downpour.In fact,it completely ignored the combined efforts of water guns and thrust itself at them.

"LOOK OUT!!!"Paolo yelled.

They all jumped out of the way before the gargantuan stone being whammed itself into the solid earth,sending bits of everything zooming at the speed of light through the dust with the winds.Beautifly dived out of the line of fire.It hovered high up and the only thing it could see was a cyclopean cloud of cinders and earth.The dust didn't settle for a few minutes.Every once in a while,Steelix would surface out of the smoke and fog.


	3. Float Like A Beautifly

**CHAPTER 3**

The haze of earthly filth finally cleared.Beautifly moved closer and saw the wreckage Steelix had caused.A huge crater had formed where the pond and part of the woodland once sat,full of cracks and chips.The trees were badly broken and battered,nothing left of them but toothpicks and leaves.Puddles lay here and there from the valiant efforts of the water pokemon.Paolo and Squirtle lay huddled together at the center of the hollow dome in the earth's crust,covered in dirt and a few bruises.Apparently,the young trainer had swooped down to save his pokemon from all the disarray in Steelix's rage and fury.Wenona was doubled up against the remains of a once mighty pine tree.She was covered in a layer of scattered pine needles but otherwise,unharmed.Nichol had managed to end up OUTSIDE the hollow pit that Steelix had pierced into the terrain,Azurill and Poliwag still held tightly in his grasp.Staryu and Politoed laid next to him.Staryu's limbs were bent in unusual and uncomfortable angles and the red,circular core at the center of its body was flashing on and off like a blowing light bulb and it was emitting faint beeping sounds.Politoed was bathed in mud but was fortunately unscarred and uninjured.Totodile and Marill had ended up wedged in the cracks at the side of the earthly basin.Totodile's legs were sticking out of a small chasm,kicking wildly and desperately.Marill appeared to have had its rubbery tail stuck in one of the fissures and was attempting to pull it out by doing its rollout but wasn't anywhere near succeeding.Steelix sat there,looking down at the fallen figures.It appeared to be feeling proud of itself as Beautifly swooped down to its trainer.

Wenona stood up weakly,gritting her teeth angrily.Beautifly came fluttering down and flapped its wings steadily as it hovered before her.

"A-a-are you okay,B-b-eautifly?"Wenona asked,stammering.

Beautifly nodded its tiny head and looked at its trainer,concerned.

"I'll be okay,"Wenona said,clutching her left leg.She had a slight limp in her walk.

She looked around at all the destruction.Clearly,a Steelix was a force to be reckoned with.She saw Marill struggling to pull its tail out of its trap.It tried to run on its stubby,flat feet as fast as it could,hoping that speed could yank its circular tail out of the crevasse.After a few minutes,it began panting tiredly.Wenona went to its aid and began to jerk on Marill's round body with as much force as she could exert.After a moment or two,Marill's rubbery tail finally squeezed out and it jumped into Wenona's arms,happy to be free from that fissure prison.It seemed like Marill had taken to Wenona right away.

"_Marill,marill,marill_!!!"it said airily,sounding extremely grateful to the girl.

Wenona giggled.

"You're welcome,Marill!"Wenona replied heartily,holding Marill up in the air.

Then she noticed Totodile's tail poking out from a crevice at one side of the crater and its wiggling and kicking and thrashing madly.Wenona could pick up a faint cry from within the alloys of sand,mud,and stone – "_Toto,toto,toto,toto,toto!!!_".Its legs writhed,wriggled,and wormed about like some demented kangaroo was attached to the other end.Wenona leaned in closer and took hold of Totodile's feet,which was hard because once she touched its stubby,blue legs,it started squirm and thrash even more.

"It's okay,Totodile…"Wenona said to its tail. "It's me…Wenona…one of your trainer's new friends…Okay,so we haven't actually met yet but can you _please_ stay still long enough so I can pull you out???"

At once,Totodile's lower appendages calmed down.Wenona took hold of the big jaw pokemon's lower half and _heaved_.She pulled as hard as she could but Totodile just wouldn't budge!She took a deep breath and started to yank even harder,exerting more effort.Marill leaped up onto the rock where Totodile was stuck and tried to help take out the crocodile-like being.

They were so busy putting effort into freeing Nichol's Totodile that they didn't seem to pay any attention to Steelix closing in on them,grinning wickedly as it dragged its barbed,pointed tail across the rocks that were once in part of the small pond of Poliwag and Magikarp.Beautifly's eyes widened and it hastened to warn its master.It fluttered abruptly across the crater to Wenona and Marill,still busying themselves from prying Totodile loose.Beautifly tapped its trainer's shoulder with its coiled proboscis .Wenona gasped as she turned to face her pokemon.

"Yes…what is it,Beautifly?"she said,still focused on pulling Totodile's lower body.

Beautifly gestured to the advancing Steelix with one of its wings.Wenona's eyes widened and without even realizing that she was doing it,she started screaming at the top of her voice.Her scream penetrated the eardrums of humans and pokemon within thirty yards around.Nichol,Azurill,Poliwag,Totodile,Politoed,Paolo and Squirtle sat straight up at the sound of her piercing,high-pitched cry.They bolted straight to where her scream was coming from with the nergy they had left.Poor Nichol had to carry all four pokemon in his arms and on his back.They reached one side of the crater where they saw the Steelix clenching its teeth as it loomed over Wenona(who persisted on shrieking like a banshee),Marill and the still-stuck Totodile.Nichol was standing on the ground high up above them while Paolo stood almost directly behind Steelix with Squirtle tightly in his arms .Looks of horror where etched on both boys' faces as Steelix towered over Wenona.

Suddenly,a faint thumping noise could be heard.Everyone pause(even Steelix)as they searched for the source of the sound which continued.Finally,they found it.Beautifly was tossing its body against the cold,hard,steel-like boulders that composed the body of the massive monster repeatedly,not caring how ineffective its little tackle was.Thump…thump….thump…Beautifly kept on attacking despite how much it was damaging its frail and delicate body.Deciding enough was enough and the situation was hardly amusing at all,Steelix lifted up its pointed tail and chucked it at the butterfly,pinning it to the ground with a sickening SPLAT.Wenona screamed again.

Steelix removed its tail.Poor Beautifly…it was fortunate that it survived that giant stone fly swatter.It tried to lift itself up,apparently convinced it could still battle.Its feeble,bashed body and crumpled wings looked so pitiful.Its watering eyes watched helplessly as Steelix cornered its trainer.

"BEAUTIFLY!!!"Wenona cried.

Without any warning,Beautifly's body was covered in a mystical silver glow.It was like a breathtaking,spellbinding radiance that only an early morning sun could produce.The shining glimmer had coated all of the butterfly's body as its shimmering form flew up into the air.Just as quickly it had occurred,it had vanished.The glow disappeared into the nothingness,revealing Beautifly,completely unharmed without a single scratch on it.

Everyone,even the Steelix,seemed startled yet amazed.They all had mouths like gaping holes as Beautifly moved in between its trainer and the snake of boulders.

"Beauifly!!!"Wenona remarked happily,as her eyes glistened with tears of happiness and admiration.Her pokemon had gone through such trouble to save her.She was deeply touched.

Just as out of the blue as Beautifly's self-healing,Totodile popped out of the chasm with a loud,squelching noise that sounded like a plunger being forced out of a clogged toilet.The little reptile danced happily on a nearby rock,unaware of the going-ons of the current situation.

"Totodile!Marill!Use your Water Gun!!!"Nichol yelled from above,clutching a bruised Politoed,a muddy Poliwag,a limping Staryu,and a wailing Azurill.

Totodile and Marill obliged their master,looking positively elated to know he was okay and NOT going to the nearest hospital in a human body cast with tubes sticking out of his body.Both pokemon shot enormous amounts of water directly at Steelix's gargantuan head,causing the iron snake to thrash about in rage and exasperation.Steelix backed away a few yards as water came splashing onto its face,threatening to drown it.While the Steelix was distracted,Paolo ran over to Wenona,still holding Squirtle who was wheezing heavily.

"You all right there,Wen?"he asked,helping her up with his free hand.

"I've been better…"She muttered scathingly as she glared heatedly at the Steelix who was backing away from Marill and Totodile's spray of H20.Beautifly landed gently on her shoulder and her expression brightened.

"You know…we'd better find a way to get out of here…"Paolo pointed out. "Nichol's pokemon won't be able to hold that thing off for long."

"I've got that figured out."Wenona said in a smug tone.She looked up at the steep cliffs that led to out of the pit.She took out a Pokeball and tossed it up to the furthest ledge on the rocky stone wall. "Go…CHIKORITA!!!"

A strange-looking creature appeared.It had four legs and had a cute,pudgy body.It had a number of green seeds arranged around its fat neck.A single leaf,bigger than its whole body,poked out from its scalp.It had large,childlike,scarlet eyes and a small mouth.

Comopletely distracted by this new pokemon,Paolo's Pokedex made another appearance.

"**Chikorita,the leaf pokemon.In battle,this pokemon waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay.A sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf,becalming the battling pokemon and creating a cozy,friendly atmosphere all around.**"

"_Chiko!!!_"it cried in a squeaky voice that might've belonged to a mouse.

"Vine Whip,Chikorita!!!"Wenona ordered

"_Chikory!!!_"it cried,moving forward on the cliff.Two,long,thick vines burst forth from two,separate seeds on either side of its head.The vines extended way down into the crater where Wenona and Paolo stood with the pokemon.

Wenona was a about to climb up on the sturdy length of vine but was fascinated as what looked like a round ball of pink fluff bounced happily by.It had two,large,triangular ears stood out of its large,round,pink,body that also served as its face.It had two,little,fingerless hands and flat oblongs that were its feet sticking out from its spherical body.It had a curl of tickle-me-pink hair above its face of big,baby-blue eyes and small mouth.It looked so adorable as it bounced along the large carnage.One could've mistaken it for a balloon of sorts.To call it cute would definitely be an understatement.

"Ohhhh…It's so cute!!!"Wenona exclaimed,hugging herself. "I _must_ catch it!"she added as she took out an empty Pokeball and ran after the bouncing orb of pink.

"Wen,come back here!!!"Paolo shouted after her.The Jigglypuff was making its way towards the Steelix(which was still being warded off by Totodile and Marill),unaware of how dangerous and life-threatening that could be.Wenona was dashing after it,so eager to catch it.

Jigglypuff bounced over to the scene where Marill and Totodile were spraying huge amounts of water to keep Steelix at bay(apparently,the earlier attacks of water gun had weakened it somewhat).Oblivious to what was going on,Jigglypuff zipped about happily,wanting to be part of this 'game'.Totodile noticed the little balloon and stopped trying to drench the iron snake.It went over to Jigglypuff and began to dance and hop around the bemused,blue-eyed being.Jigglypuff giggled and also started to jump up and down with the blue crocodile.Marill was left alone to deal with Steelix and it's water gun wasn't powerful enough so Steelix began to motion towards the little,aquatic mouse.Slowly,Marill's water gun was nothing but a trickle oozing out of its mouth as Steelix's giant face was right in front of it.Obviously intimidated by the larger being,Marill began to cry loudly and,inspired to escape,managed to bounce out of the crater and into its owner's already full arms.

"It's okay,Marill…"Nichol said,trying to comfort the little pokemon as he watched hopelessly as Steelix moved in on Totodile and Jigglypuff.

Totodile saw the mass of steel coming towards it and panicked.It ran as fast as its little legs could take it towards Paolo.It leaped up onto his head and stayed on,clutching tightly with its hands on his eye sockets.obscuring the boy's vision.

"Get off me!!!I can't see!!!"Paolo shouted,thrashing around like a lunatic trying to pull the frightened Totodile off his cranium.

Jigglypuff stood there transfixed and horrified,its eyes rimming with tears as Steelix lifted up its colossal tail and took aim.It was about to throw its weight on it as it did with Beautifly when…

"POKEBALL GO!!!"

Wenona had slung a Pokeball at Jigglypuff just before Onix's evolved form attacked.The Pokeball bounced off Jigglypuff's tender body and into the air.It opened up and a ray of vermillion red light shot out of it.Dazed and confused,Jigglupuff was engulfed in the red light and in millisecond,disappeared into the Pokeball.The Pokeball shook and rattled for a moment and then stopped,falling to the earth with the ball of fluff safely inside.Wenona had captured it.

Furious that it didn't get to smash anything,Steelix rammed its tail on the ground in front of it,sending the Pokeball flying with a variety of stone and dirt.Wenona jumped as high as she could and caught the round mass of metal capture with the skill of a baseball player.She bolted as Steelix continued its outrage.She ran towards the area where Paolo,Chikorita,Squirtle,Beautifly,and Totodile(still stuck to Paolo's head)were all gathered and were ready to escape this forsaken pit of doom.She grabbed Chikorita's vine and began to climb as fast as she could.Steelix was already heading towards them,angrier than ever.Wenona reached the ledge where Chikorita and Beautifly were waiting.Nichol ran over to them,trying very hard to lug all the pokemon he was carrying.Paolo was still walking around aimlessly at the bottom of the crater,Totodile still covering his eyes.Squirtle was too weak to help pry Totodile loose from his trainer's head.Steelix was ready to take its sweet revenge on the humans and their pokemon for pestering it.

"Totodile,get off me!!!"Paolo shouted angrily,yanking on the creature's tail,stumbling over as he searched for Chikorita's vine without his sight.

"Totodile!"Nichol yelled,in a tone that made him sound strict yet somehow polite. "Get off his head right now!"

Totodile clicked its jaw happily.It joyously jumped off Paolo's head(leaving his hair tousled and messy)and quickly scampered up the vine and squeezed itself into the little remaining space there was in his master's arm.Despite the weight of his burden(six pokemon!!!)and what was currently happening,Nichol couldn't help but laugh at his hyperactive pokemon.

Still restraining himself from throwing a large stone at Totodile for bringing what might have been permanent damage to his optical orbs,Paolo looked around.Steelix was only a yards away!If he didn't act fast,the iron snake would be right on top of him.He grabbed Chikorita's vine and started to climb….very unsuccessfully.His weight and his sweaty palms weren't exactly pulling him upwards to safety.

"Hold on,Pao!"Nichol called,returning all of his pokemon to their pokeballs,including Azurill.

Wenona and Nichol grabbed Chikorita and started to heave.Chikorita reeled in its vines,determined in struggling to pull the boy into sanctuary.Finally,Paolo's head,gasping for breath,and his arms(one holding Squirtle and the other scrambling for something secure to hole onto) popped up.He climbed onto the mainland as Steelix flailed wildly as it approached.

"You okay?"Wenona asked,Beautifly perched precariously on her head.

"I think my heart stopped…"Paolo said,panting.

Out of the blue,Steelix's head rose out from within the rocky pit and peered at them menacingly.Poliwag whimpered and dug itself deeper into Nichol's arms.The three of them and their pokemon stood there on the spot as Steelix leered exasperatedly at them.They tried to move or run or whatever but it was like their feet were implanted firmly into the ground beneath them.They were so horrified of being so close to the angry,steel creature that it seemed like their whole bodies had gone numb from fear.The mammoth creature seemed to enjoy injecting the poisonous venom of despair and fright into their minds with its perfected,demonic stare.

Suddenly,Steelix dived down and vanished from their sight.After a few seconds of silence,the trainer clutching his little turtle spoke first.

"What was _that_ all about?"he said,his childish eyes shimmering with anxiety and bewilderment.

His question was soon answered.Steelix's whole body zoomed up from the crater.It was like a pogo stick jumping up into the air.A loud crash was heard when it propelled itself to jet.When it was momentarily airborne,it blocked the sun from view,eclispsing it's golden warmth and light,shadowing the land directly below.And as abruptly and rapidly as it had jumped,it landed with a loud BOOM on the cliffs beyond the pit that shook everything and everyone around.The three friends fell over,doubled up on the dirt and filth of what was once an amazing forest.The Steelix had managed to get out of the confines of the crater in order to pursue those that it thought had provoked it.It stood tall and towering above them and then let out an earsplitting,bloodcurdling roar…worthy of that which belongs to Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The three human figures made a run for it.They dashed as fast as their legs could carry them in the opposite direction…AWAY from the Steelix.The Steelix saw this as a challenge…a chase.It gave them a minute's head start and then immediately followed.It's body of spikes and boulders slithering and shaking.It's massive form had no trouble catching up to the group who persisted in running.

They were running through the forests,panting and gasping for oxygen but stopping would mean the unspeakable.Dashing through the remaining parts of the elegant woodlands,they didn't want to look back and see if they had much progress in escaping.Steelix was catching up to them,grinning wickedly as it destroyed whatever was in its path.It crushed boulders like crumbs of bread and snapped trees like they were twigs.The pokemon in the forest dare not disturb its hunt.The trio stopped in their tracks.They had reached a dead end – a cliff at the edge of the forest with what seemed like a two-hundred foot drop to the raging river of rapids below with jagged rocks pointing upward to any unlucky soul who fell.Paolo almost fell over but Nichol grabbed hi with his free hand and pulled him back to the land of the living.They turned around.Steelix was fast approaching.It was a choice - face the dreaded beast of stone or jump this heart-stopping feat that the bravest of the brave would cower before.

Wenona suddenly rememeberd…she glanced down at the Pokeball she had in her hand.Steelix was coming closer so this was the only chance they had.

"Help us….JIGGLYPUFF!!!"she cried,letting her new,little,pink friend come out.

The little ball of fluff appeared,ready to serve it's new master.It looked so sweet and friendly despite the circumstances.

"_Jiggly,jiggly!!!_"it said in a sweet,high-pitched tone as it bounced happily on its feet.

Paolo's Pokedex was out.

"**Jigglypuff,the balloon pokemon.When this pokemon sings,it never pauses to breathe.If it is in a battle against an opponent that does not easily fall asleep,Jigglypuff cannot breathe,endangering its life.**"

"Okay,Jigglypuff!"Wenona said loudly. "We only have one chance!Stop Streelix with your Sing attack!!!"

Jigglypuff obliged and turned to face the fast-approaching monster with no flinching or fidgeting.It took a deep breath,cleared its throat a couple of times and started o sing something that sounded so soothing…like a lullaby.

"_Jigglyyyypuuuf…jigglypuuuf…jiggllllyyyyyypuff…jiggly….._"

Steelix skidded to a stop in its tracks.It stood motionless a few meters in front of the cornered group.It was transfixed by the beautiful song of the balloon pokemon.Steelix's eyelids(made of stone)started to droop.It lowered its head slowly but every once in a while,it would try to shake off the feeling of relaxation but would eventually start looking drowsy again.

"Hey…I noticed something…"Nichol said as he listened to Jigglypuff's melody. "Jigglypuff's song is supposed to put pokemon and people to sleep…so why aren't we on he train to the land of dreams?"

"I guess its because I'm its trainer and that it knows that we're its friends…"Wenona told him sagely.

Nichols shrugged thoughtfully,the little tadpole still twitching nervously in his arms.

Finally,Jigglypuff's song ended.The Steelix's eyes closed lazily and it's whole snake-like body swayed like it was…about to collapse??!!Steelix's gargantuan body fell down and crashed onto the Cliffside,making it shake and vibrate in such a violent way.Frightened,Jigglypuff scurried into its trainers arms.The weight of the colossal beast was too much…large cracjs began to form on the ledge…

"RUN!!!"Paolo bellowed.

But it was too late…The cliff gave away and it plummeted towards the rapids below with Paolo,Wenona and Nichol and their pokemon falling close behind.The air whizzed past them as they continued to fall.Their hairs danced brutally in all directions instead of being caressed by the breezes.It was like falling into an infinite abyss.Their lives flashed before their eyes in a mere instant.It was as though death was only a few more seconds away.Wenona screamed and shrieked loudly with Paolo's agonized yelling joining in on the chorus of fear.Nichol however was closing his eyes in anxiety,his teeth gritting.Poliwag was crying silently in his arms.Even over the whispering winds of death growing louder,Nichol gave the tadpole an encouraging smile. "It'll be okay,Poliwag…"he said.Poliwag buried its head into the chest of the human it trusted.

Beautifly dived after them but they were falling too fast.The three of them were expecting a sharp rock of sorts to pierce through their bodies…or to crash harshly onto the homicidal rapids…or the jagged rocks stab them squarely on any part of their bodies and toss them into a watery grave…But none of those happened.They splashed into the water,sending jets of it flying and soaring.Wenona was the first to surface.Her once perfectly combed hair now lay in strands across her face as she was saturated in H20.She took in deep breaths as the swift currents drifted her down the river.She looked around hurriedly…Where was Jigglypuff?...Paolo?...Nichol?...Poliwag?...She looked up and saw Beautifly hovering a few feet above the rigid surface of the choppy water,glad to see its trainer still alive.

The water was so cold….Freezing like ice….It pierced through Paolo's body as he rose up to where the sunlight shone through the rough water's surface.He popped up,gasping for air,the rugged waves beating violently against his head.The river pushed and pulled him in every direction as he was dragged downstream.Suddenly,a round pink orb burst from the water in front of him – Jigglypuff.It turned its round body around with great difficulty,a significant pout on its face.When it saw Paolo,it smiled slightly.It gave the boy a questioning look as though saying 'where's my trainer?'.

I'm sorry,Jigglypuff,"Paolo said. "I have no idea where Wenona is…"

Jigglypuff's balloon-ish form inflated as it sucked in air and pouted.

The river swept them away further and further,unaware of the river's intended destination.The waves and current were too powerful.Struggling would be wasting your energy so the main priority for them now was to keep their heads above the surface and take in nature's breath of oxygen.

Nichol opened his eyes to the searing sting of water in his eyes.He vaguely opened them and saw water all around him.He was in the river!How come he wasn't dead?Why didn't he drown if he was unconscious for the time being?Where were the others?Were they all right?A million questions ran through his mind all at once.His clothes sagged heavily from the water.When his senses cam back,he felt movement and light splashing from beneath him.he looked down and saw Poliwag supporting him,to keep laboring him afloat in spite of the fact that Nichol was how many times larger than the pokemon.Nichol felt a special surge of affection towards his new pokemon friend.

"Thanks Poliwag…"he murmured as the two of them drifted with the rapids.


End file.
